Calling The Shots
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Sam wanted Jess to call the shots in their relationship. And she did, until one night. Sam needed to call one of the shots. He had to, he needed her. And he called it. [Quick look at how Sam's relationship with Jess might have been. OneShot.]


**Calling the Shots**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, this is like a little bit of a drabble. Hopefully, it makes sense. Where did this idea come from? Is my sick, twisted mind a good enough answer? No? Okay, then. Well, I was thinking about how Sam's such a gentleman and he doesn't push anything and, well, you get the point. Anyway, I thought maybe Sam would let Jessica call all the shots in their relationship (e.g. first kiss, ect.). But our Sammy needs some things too. And… I don't want to give away the story, so just read! Lol. Enjoy:)

**Calling the Shots**

Sam always let Jess call the shots in the Moore-Winchester relationship. He always let his girlfriend be the one to choose the timing. Always. She would call the shots – with the exception of one time.

She picked their first date by writing him a note in the middle of class. And he said yes. She even picked the place – a small café just off campus.

That time she called the shots.

She picked their first kiss on in front of her apartment _before_ they went to the movies that night. Two months into the relationship and they hadn't kissed. Sam never pushed it because he liked her – hell, he loved her. So, he could wait.

That time she called the shots.

She picked the first time they had a make-out session. At the movies the night of their first kiss. Sam didn't know what hit him. He was so excited he could have gone straight on to home plate, but he didn't. He let her choose.

That time she called the shots.

She picked the first time he stayed overnight at her apartment. They were studying for their mid-term and she insisted he stay with her that night. So they curled up in her bed. They didn't do anything – but that was the beauty of it. He put his face in her hair and gave her a kiss. That was all she needed to know. He would wait.

That time she called the shots.

She picked the first time they did 'it'. It was a week after they studied for their mid-term, and both of them had just gotten their grades back. They aced it. Sam was so happy that Jess couldn't help but get excited for him and vise versa. So that night Sam treated her to dinner and she treated him to dessert. She let him in to her apartment and used the old, 'I need to freshen up.' line. She changed and came out. His eyes almost came out of his head and he kept asking 'Are you sure?', but she could tell he wanted to do it as much as she wanted to. So they did.

That time she called the shots.

She picked when they moved in together. They had been together for a year and she said 'Maybe we should live together. I mean we're at each other's place all the time.', but didn't pressure him. He agreed the minute she hinted.

That time she called the shots.

She chose when he slept on the couch because she was mad at him. And she chose when they fought. But they would almost always make up within minutes or the next day because neither of them could stay mad at the other for long.

Those times she called the shots.

After that, she called the shots on when they had fun in the nighttime, when they kissed. All because Sam wanted her to. She chose. And he loved that she did. Because he loved her.

Those times she called the shots.

Sam called the shots once though. He had gone out to pick up some milk for Jessica's famous chocolate chip cookies. Just as he was about to enter their apartment building, a man with a strong build grabbed his mouth and pulled him in the ally where Sam saw another man waiting. Sam was just about to pull a fast one and knock out two birds with one stone – just about literally, when the shorter man said, 'Shut up Sam. It's us.' And true to their word, it was them. Dean and Dad. They begged him to come 'home' and help them. But he refused. Angered, his father left. Dean made small talk about his life and Sam's before saying, 'Sammy, I really miss you. Good luck.' and leaving without another word. Sam was hurt. He hurt Dean and his Dad and that hurt him. Sam brought the milk up to Jess, but before she could start making her cookies, he grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips. She couldn't help but give in. He made her melt. And so they moved toward the bed. Finally, at midnight, they laid down to try and get some actual sleep. But Sam couldn't sleep. He had used Jess. He was hurt and needed to know he was loved, so he turned to Jess. Sam was so upset and disgusted with himself that he left the next morning before she woke up and brought her a dozen red roses then fed her breakfast in bed.

That time he called the shots.


End file.
